


Happy Accidents

by Prima_Voltera



Category: Saint Motel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prima_Voltera/pseuds/Prima_Voltera
Summary: ★PROUD TO BE THE FIRST EVER SAINT MOTEL FANFICTION★----------------------------------------------------------G E N E R A L  I N F O♪ Saint Motel Fanfiction♪ A/J Jackson x Female Reader♪ Sub Genres: Romance/Humor/Short Story♪COMPLETE♪AU----------------------------------------------------------S U M M A R Y(Y/n) is the front woman for the newest band, Guild of the Inferno. The only bad thing? She suffers from stage fright. Like MASSIVE stage fright. People wonder why she's even in a band, much less the lead singer.A small month long tour with Saint Motel should get (y/n)'s stage fright under control, right?Maybe....





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Trying something a bit new here.

puzzle_pieces_ on Wattpad requested for me to write an Imagine about Saint Motel and I liked the idea that they had so I wanted to make it something more than just a one chapter story. It starts off a bit rough... but I promise it'll get better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Waiting for the group that you and your band were going to be touring with for the next month was giving you a lot of anxiety. It was bad enough that you guys were practically nobodies. It was hard for you to wrap your mind around the fact that you would be touring with Saint Motel. When your manager had come to you with the proposition it had sounded like a brilliant idea, but now that it was actually happening? Yeah, not so brilliant. You took a deep breath and tried to remember what the others had told you the past.

"You need to get over your fears," Sammi, your lead guitarist said with a serious face. "It wouldn't be good for anyone of you had an attack in the middle of a show."

"Cut her some slack, Sammi," Edward, your bassist, said. "It's still a bit nerve wracking for me too, being out there in front of a crowd."

"And that's why you'll be doing this tour with Saint Motel," your manager, Dan, said. "You guys still need to get used to playing in front of a large crowd. Doing this short tour around California should get you used to it. Don't worry (y/n)," he said looking at you. "I know that you're bad meeting new people, but the guys from Saint Motel are really nice. You'll like them."

Even now, Dan's words did little to comfort you. You always got questions about why you wanted to perform if you had stage fright, and you always replied with the same answer: "because I want to." It wasn't a very good answer, but people usually bought it.

You were pacing outside the tour buses running scenarios through your mind when a black car pulled up. Your breath hitched; they were here.

"Come on (y/n)!" Sammi said walking past you. "Stop your worrying."

You shuffled after her and eyed the people that had now gathered around the car. Edward was talking excitedly to a man with short black hair and glasses, while Caleb, your drummer, was showing something to a guy with dark brown hair. Caleb looked really excited and the other man seemed to take interest in what he was saying.

"There you are!" Edward said, slapping you on the back and pulling you into the group. You shook his arm off you.

"Come on, introduce yourself," Edward said, not paying attention to your discomfort.

You looked shyly at the men in front of you. They seemed nice enough, although you couldn't necessarily judge them by their looks, could you?

"(Y/n) (l/n)," you say, shifting from foot to foot. You avoided eye contact.

"It's nice to meet you, (y/n)." The black haired man said. He had a slight accent that you couldn't place. Japanese maybe?

"I'm Dak," he said. " I'm the bassist for Saint Motel."

"I'm Greg Erwin." The man that Caleb had been talking to said. He held out his hand and you reluctantly shook it.

"Aaron Sharp." Said a man on the other side of Greg. He looked similar to Greg, and you knew that you'd have a hard time telling them apart. "Lead guitarist. Greg failed to mention that he played drums."

"Well it is kind of obvious, isn't it?" Greg said glaring at Aaron.

"Not really," Aaron said. "I mean unless they looked us up on Google or something..."

"Ignore those two." A man with shoulder length brown hair and sunglasses said with a smile. "I'm A/J, it's nice to meet you, (y/n)."

You nodded, not really knowing what to say. Everyone was staring at you; was there something on your face?

"Well?" Sammi asked with a raised eyebrow.

What? You gave her a confused look. Were you supposed to do something?

"We're new to this whole touring thing," Edward explained, noticing your confusion.

"How long have you been a band?" Aaron asked.

"About a year and a half," Edward said.

"You've never toured once during that time?"

"Nope," Edward said. "We've been wanting to but..." He shrugged.

But we have a lousy lead singer that's suffers from stage fright. You thought bitterly.

You turned around and made your way towards the tour bus. You were angry with yourself, you wished that you didn't have stage fright and that you could easily get along with people. Dan was right, the guys from Saint Motel were nice. And now you had them all thinking that you were an ass because you didn't talk to them. You hated the way that Sammi and Edward looked at you in these situations. Poor little (y/n) with her stage fright and bad people skills.

Clenching your fists, you scowled. How many times had you thought about calling it quits? To many. What would your parents think about it? College dropout and musician failure, they'd disown you. It just wasn't that possibility that kept you going, it was also the dream you had. It was a stupidly childish and naive dream, but you clung to it hoping it would eventually come true.

"(Y/n)," Sammi said from behind you. You turned around to face her and sighed. She had her 'I'm pissed at you but I'm going to be nice because I have to' look on her face, and you knew that you were in for some sort of lecture.

"Just because you're shy around new people doesn't mean that you have to be rude," Sammi said.

"I didn't mean to be rude," you say. "Shouldn't we be inside and setting up or something?" You asked switching the subject. You indicated to the medium sized building that was on your right. You were going to be playing at a nightclub that held roughly 100 people, nerve wracking, but manageable.

"Don't think that this conversation is over," Sammi growled, stalking away.

"Is Sammi really that mad at me?" You ask Edward who came to stand beside you.

"It's just..." He looked at you carefully. "Sometimes it's hard to deal with you."

"Hard to deal with me," you repeated.

"You know I didn't mean mean it like that," Edward said.

"Of course not," you say in a flat voice. "I can't change who I am after all. You'll all just have to live with it."

You walk away with Edward's words ringing in your ears.


	2. Chapter 2

After a minor panic attack, a pep talk and several deep breaths, you managed to go on stage to perform. Everything was pretty much a haze once you stepped onto the stage. You didn't really even know what the crowd thought. It was just you, going through the movements of performing each song and trying not to die then and there.

Relief flooded through you once it was over. Walking off the stage you saw that Saint Motel was getting ready to go on next.

"You did a great job (y/n)," A/J said. He was still wearing his sunglasses from earlier.

"Thanks," you mumble, skirting around him.

After a few brief minutes Saint Motel went out on stage. The noise from the crowd was really loud. Was it like that for you guys? You glanced to where the rest of your band were standing. Based on the looks on their faces, it wasn't. You turned back to watch Saint Motel perform and you had to admire their stage presence. It was energetic and it looked like they were having fun.

A/J was positively glowing when he exited the stage once they were done performing. He bounded off the stage with a huge smile on his face. His brown hair had been tied back and he pulled the hair tie out once he was behind stage.

"What did you think (y/n)?" He asked coming up to you.

"What?" You say, caught off guard by his question. Was he asking you what you thought about their performance?

"I liked it," you say.

A/J smiled at your words and you found yourself giving a small smile in return.

"The crowd really seemed to like it," Aaron said from behind A/J. "There may have only been a hundred people out there, but with the amount of noise they were making it sounded like a crowd of thousands."

Several thousand. You flinched thinking about playing in front of that many people. You could never do that even if you tired. Did they do that a lot?

"Don't like playing in front of  large crowds?" A/J asked, noticing your reaction.

"Just not used to it yet." The lie rolled easily off your tongue.

"It gets easier," A/J said encouragingly. "It just takes time."

Time. Right. You wondered about how much more time you had before the others kicked you out of the band. You knew that they were getting tired of your 'childish ways'.

 

** A/J's P.O.V. **

A/J watched (y/n) talk with the rest of her bandmates as they walked to the tour bus after packing up. To him it looked more like Sammi, the lead guitarist, was lecturing (y/n) more than talking to her. A/J wondered what she could possibly be lecturing (y/n) about. She had come out of the dressing room two minutes before show time, pale and clearly nervous, but that wasn't something to lecture someone about; was it?

(Y/n) had done a fine job of performing, her whole band did. Granted, the stage presence was kind of wooden, but that was understandable considering that this was their first tour; if you could even call it that. It was mostly just going to be playing small venues all over California, with a big festival at the very end.

A/J still couldn't believe that The Guild (what fans called (y/n)'s band), hadn't done a single tour since they started a year and a half ago. Touring was just as important as producing an album, if not more so; it got your name out there. Since The Guild was signed to a small label, he thought that it would be a given that they'd do a few tours. A/J shrugged. It wasn't something that he had to concern himself with.

Switching out his sunglasses for his regular ones, A/J made his way over to the others who where gathered around the tour bus and talking.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We're trying to figure out where to have dinner," Greg told him.

"It's-" A/J checked his watch. "five minutes past midnight. We're not going to find very much places open."

"Luckily we know a guy who owns a restaurant a few blocks away from here," Sammi said. "We called him earlier and he said that it's be fine if we came by."

"At midnight?" A/J asked skeptically.

"Do you want food or not?" Sammi responded. A/J had nothing to say about that.

After a short five minute walk they made it to the restaurant. A man with sandy blonde hair was waiting for them and opened the door once they got there.

"Come on in." The man said.

"Thanks for staying open for us Eric," Sammi said.

"It's really no problem," Eric said. "Go find a place to sit. Food might take a while since I'm the only one here."

"That's fine," Sammi said walking past Eric and into the restaurant.

They settled down at a large round table and Eric handed them menus. A/J looked around the restaurant. It was small, the table they were all sitting at was just one of about fifteen tables.

"So how did you guys start out?" Dak asked Sammi.

"Well Edward and I started out just the two of us our senior year of high school," Sammi said. "We thought that we could make it just the two of us, but it was harder than we thought." She chuckled at this.

"We met Caleb and (y/n) once we got to college," Edward added.

"We didn't have that much professional experience at the beginning," Sammi said. "Caleb did though so it kind of made things slightly easier."

"Professional experience," Caleb said with a snort. "Yeah right, cause playing in Drum Line for Marching Band counts as 'professional experience'."

"It's more experience than we had," Sammi said. "(Y/n) can't even play an instrument."

"I can too play an instrument," (Y/n) said indignantly. "It's just not your typical 'rock band' instrument."

"What do you play?" Greg asked.

"Trumpet," (Y/n) said. "I played it throughout my high school career. I did try to pick up bass, but that didn't work out very well."

"Why didn't you play trumpet in college?" Aaron asked.

"I was to busy," (Y/n) said.

"Believe it or not," Edward said. "(y/n) actually had the brightest future out of all of us. She was going to become a doctor."

"A doctor?" Dak said in surprise. "MD or PhD?"

"PhD," (Y/n) said, slightly uncomfortable from all the attention. "In Fine Arts."

"Edward said was," Aaron said. "What do you mean by that?"

"I dropped out," (Y/n) said.

"Really?" A/J said in surprise. "You don't strike me as the college dropout type."

"No one else did either," (Y/n) muttered.

"Why did you?" Greg asked. "Drop out I mean."

"Why do most musicians dropout of college?" (y/n) asked with a shrug. "I thought it would be fun."

"Fun to drop out of college?" Dak asked confused.

"Fun to be in a band," (Y/n) said giving Dak a 'did you really just say that' look.

"We should really order food now," Sammi said. "Unless we want to be here forever. I don't think that Eric would like that."

There were nods of agreement and they quickly ordered and chatted while they waited for the food to arrive. After they were done eating they thanked Eric for staying open for them and left the restaurant. A/J was glad that they weren't performing later that night, they were just going to be driving to their next venue.


	3. Chapter 3

** Your P.O.V. **

The next few weeks of performing where just as nerve wracking as the first performance. You had to admit that it got slightly easier, but not by much. You were down to the last week of the tour and you would be glad when it was finally over. If there was one thing that you'd be sad about, it would be that A/J wouldn't be around any more.

You found yourself becoming slightly comfortable around him and he was pleasant to talk to. You supposed that it helped somewhat with your stage fright. Knowing that he was around reminded you to try not to have a complete melt down. You didn't want to embarrass yourself.

You were sitting on the couch in the 'living room' area of the tour bus reading _Dracula_ and listening to All Time Low's song _Somewhere in Neverland_ after the performance that night. Earlier you had declined Sammi and Edward's invitation to go out drinking, and you were happy when everyone else decided to go with them. It's give you a chance to have some peace and quiet.

You glanced up from your book when you heard the door open and saw A/J board the bus. You frowned; didn't he go with the others? You remembered him saying that he would go. Maybe he decided to come back? And if so, why? It couldn't be to keep you company would it? You were perfectly fine by yourself, in fact you liked being by yourself.

"You didn't go with the others?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," you say.

"I'm not the type of person that drinks a lot," A/J said sitting down next to you. "I do enjoy an occasional glass of wine but that's it."

You nodded and went back to reading your book. You were just at the part where they were burying Lucy. You knew that the book was getting good, and you didn't want to be interrupted.

"You're reading _Dracula_?" A/J asked in surprise, noticing your book.

"Yeah," you say. "I like the story line."

"You like the story line?" A/J said. "And I suppose you've read Frankenstein as well?"

"Are you mocking me?" You ask incredulously.

"No. Of course not," A/J said. "I'm just surprised. You don't seem like the type of person who'd enjoy classics."

"And what type of person do you think I am?" You ask, setting down your book.

"Someone who doesn't read classics," A/J said with a coy smile.

You laughed. "To be honest I don't like reading very many classics. They're dull, but I do like the type of story that Dracula is. I think one of my favorite books is Agatha Christie's And Then There Were None."

"So you like murder mysteries," A/J said.

"Yeah," you say.

You lapsed into silence and listened to the song that was playing.

 

_Wendy run away with me_

_I know I sound crazy_

_Don't you see what you do to me?_

_I wanna be your lost boy_

_Your last chance, a better reality..._

 

"I was just thinking..." A/J said after a moment. "But I was wondering why you joined Guild of the Inferno, you never really elaborated on anything."

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. Why had he asked you that? You never really had told anyone the exact reason for joining the band, out of fear of ridicule. A/J seemed trustworthy enough to you however, so you told him the truth.

"It's kind of stupid really," you say, fiddling with the hem of your shirt. "My whole life I've been into music. I never went a day without listening to at least something. My dream was to start my own band and make a difference in the world. I wanted to know that I could make an impact on people. Joining Guild of the Inferno was my first step in that direction."

"I don't think that's stupid," A/J said. "Ambitious, but not stupid."

"Thanks," you say. "When I told Sammi and the others they just laughed at me and told me that life doesn't always give you what you want."

"That's pretty harsh," A/J said.

"It's the truth," you say simply. "Life doesn't always give you what you want. You have to work hard to get it, and even then things don't always work out."

"That may be true," A/J said. "But I think most of it is just dumb luck." He leaned back and put his arm over the back of the couch.

"So it was luck that got you where you are now?" You ask raising an eyebrow.

"That, hard work, and a few accidents," A/J said.

"Accidents?" You ask, slightly confused.

"Yep," A/J said. "Although I don't think meeting you was an accident."

"Fate then?" You say blushing slightly.

"Perhaps," A/J said giving you a side glance.

You opened your mouth to say something when the door to the bus crashed open and Sammi and the others scrambled in, laughing.

"Oh man," Sammi said. "Did you see that guys face? Priceless!"

"And the way that he was acting was just ridiculous," Edward added.

"What happened?" A/J asked getting up.

"You don't want to know," Aaron said shaking his head. "I'm still trying to process it."

You stared at Sammi and Edward. It didn't take a genius to realize that they were completely drunk. To you it was a bit irresponsible of them, you did have to perform the next day. You doubted that playing with a hangover would be pleasant, but you didn't know, you've never had one.

"(Y/n)!" Sammi exclaimed, throwing her arm around your shoulders. "You missed all the fun!"

Right... You thought. Sammi's pink hair was messed up and you were pretty sure that her eye liner was smeared as well. Just what had happened?

"Edward and I are going back to the bunks to talk, wanna come?"

"I uh... Sure," you say, uncertainly. Could drink Sammi be any worse than sober Sammi? You did know, and really didn't want to find out.

"Come on then!" Sammi said dragging you away.

 

** A/J's P.O.V. **

A/J laughed inwardly as two of (y/n)'s bandmates dragged her off. She look surprised and slightly worried. Caleb gave A/J an uncertain look before following them.

"Sooooo," Aaron said after they had all left.

"So what?" A/J asked in confusion.

"(Y/n)," Aaron said.

"What about her?" A/J asked narrowing his eyes.

"Don't play dumb," Aaron said. "The way you look at her, you like her don't you?"

"What?" A/J said. "No, we're just friends."

"Even a blind bat could see through that lie," Aaron said.

"Bats are blind," Greg said. "So technically you would say that 'even a bat could see through the lie'. It's a bit redundant if you say a blind bat."

"What ever," Aaron said.

"I'd like to know as well," Dak said. "Even though it's not obvious to you, it's clear to us that you show some feelings towards (y/n)."

"I don't know," A/J admitted. "I've only known her for a few weeks."

"So?" Aaron said. "That doesn't matter."

"It kind of does," Greg said. "I mean if you really-"

"Not now," Aaron said sounding irritated.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I did like her?" A/J asked.

"Really?" Aaron said.

"No," A/J said. "We're just friends."

"Whatever," Aaron said. "It's late, I'm going to bed."

He wandered off down the narrow hallway. Greg gave A/J a sympathetic look, clapped him on the shoulder and followed Aaron. Dak gave a slight nod and left as well.

A/J ended up standing in the 'living room' by himself, thinking about (y/n). With her (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair, she was pretty. Definitely his type, but something still made him feel a bit uneasy. He didn't know enough about her. The three weeks that they'd been on tour he didn't get a chance to learn anything substantial about her. Learning that she liked murder mysteries was the biggest thing he'd learned about her. Oh, and as well as what her big dream was.

He found that (y/n)'s band was a odd mix of people. Sammi with her pink hair and piercings, Edward with his tattoos, even Caleb with his bleached hair and lip piercing. They seemed to belong in the Punk scene, not the mainstream. (Y/n) was probably the most normal one out of the whole group.

A/J sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He needed time to think about things. If he really did like (y/n) then he had only a week more to be around her.

Walking towards the bunk where he was sleeping, A/J heard arguing at the back of the bus. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, big when he heard (y/n)'s name he became interested.

"I think it's time to quit," A/J heard Sammi say. "I mean, (y/n) isn't even that good of a singer. Not to mention that she's practically useless."

"She's the lead singer!" Caleb protested. "We can't just kick her out."

"Yeah we can," Sammi said. "Other bands do it."

"That doesn't mean that we have to as well," Caleb said.

"Oh give it a break, Caleb," Edward said. "We all know that having (y/n) in the band was just a big joke. We only let her in because she wouldn't stop bugging us about it."

"If I remember correctly," Caleb said. "You were the ones that were dying to have a lead singer. (Y/n) was the only one that volunteered."

"Doesn't matter," Edward said. "She still is awful."

A/J felt a spark of anger when he heard their words. (Y/n) was a natural at singing.

"And don't forget about her stage fright," Sammi added. "That's what has been holding us back! I bet that we'd be with some big label right now if she didn't have stage fright."

"Or if we didn't have her at all," Edward said.

"I mean come on," Sammi said. "(Y/n) has a panic attack nearly every time we perform."

"It's gotten better though," Caleb said. "You have to give her that."

"Yeah, but not by that much," Edward said with a snort.

A/J was really mad now, and yet, what they were saying suddenly made things more clear. Why their stage presence was slightly lacking, why (y/n) didn't appear until minutes before the performance. It was probably (y/n)'s shy and timid nature that caused her to be like that. But panic attacks? That worried him.

He turned around just as (y/n) came out of the bathroom. So she didn't hear what the others were saying about her. A/J felt a sort of comfort knowing that.

"Hey," (Y/n) said.

"Hi," A/J said.

They stood there awkwardly, each not knowing what to say.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" (Y/n) said.

"Yeah," A/J said.

"Night then," (Y/n) slipped past A/J and hurried down to the very back of the bus.

Laying in his bunk later, A/J mulled over what he had learned, and what he was going to do about the matter.


	4. Chapter 4

** Your P.O.V. **

Four days before your tour was over, you and the others where on the tour bus heading down to San Diego from Sacramento. It was rather stupid, you thought. The road map of your tour was completely non-efficient. It had you guys going all over the place leaving you with a rally unnecessary road trip from one end of California to the other.

  
Being on a bus with Sammi and Edward for five plus hours was not your idea of fun. Thankfully the tour bus was large enough that you could pretty much avoid them. ignoring them was surprisingly easy, you just talked to A/J. For some reason he had become rather distant however, and you noticed him giving Sammi and the others dark looks. You wondered what possibly could have happened. Did he get in an argument with them or something? No, Sammi and the others didn't seem mad at A/J. Then what was it?

You stopped at a small gas station and everyone else decided to get out and stretch there legs, leaving you with Sammi and Edward. Fun; not. You eventually got into a fight about what music you should listen to.

"You got to decide what music we got to listen to last time," Sammi said, grabbing the bluetooth speaker out of your hands. "It's my turn now."

" But I hate the music that you listen to," you protest. "It's all the same, songs about drugs, sex, and hard partying. Not to mention the bad lyricism."

  
"And like your music is any better?" Sammi demanded. "What's that song that you like? Drugs & Candy or something?"

"It's completely different!" You say. "Though it may mention the word drugs, the song's not about them, it's about a toxic relationship."

"So?" Sammi said. "That doesn't matter."

"Why don't you both stop arguing about something stupid?" Edward said, taking the speaker out of Sammi's hands. "I'm going to play some of my music."

"All of your music is out dated and annoying though," Sammi complained.

"Music from three years ago is not 'out dated'," Edward said. "And it's catchy, not annoying. There's a difference."

"Not much," Sammi muttered.

"Excellent," Edward said, connecting his phone to the speaker. "I love me some Blurred Lines."

"What kind of english is that?" Sammi demanded. "That song isn't even that good."

"I like it," Edward said defensively. "It has a good beat and the lyrics are really good."

"That song is about rape!" You snap. Sammi and Edward both gave you a startled look. You had been stewing about the music situation and what Edward had said was the last straw. "I can't believe that you like that song. It's disgusting."

Edward opened his mouth to say something but then the door to the tour bus opened and the others piled in, only to pause and take in the scene.

  
** A/J's P.O.V. **

"Do you think that we should go in there?" A/J asked, looking at the tour bus thoughtfully. He and the others had just gotten back from stretching their legs and where about to go back onto the tour buss when they heard arguing. Clearly (y/n), Sammi and Edward weren't aware that the window was open.

"I think we should just let it be," Caleb said, coming up beside A/J. "It's best if we let them sort these things out by themselves. We'll go in if it gets real bad."

"Do they often act like this?" Aaron asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Caleb said with a frown. "They're like children."

"I don't mean to be rude," Greg said. "but wouldn't that make it hard for your band to function?"

Dak nodded in agreement.

"It does," Caleb said with a sigh. "I usually end of being the moderator."

"So.... Should we go in now before it gets worse?" A/J asked. He was getting slightly worried for (y/n).

"I think that-" Caleb started to say but was then interrupted by (y/n) yelling something form inside the bus.

"That song is about rape!" A/J heard (y/n) yell. He gave Caleb a quizzical look.

  
"Ok then..." Caleb said. "I think it's time that we go in now..." He quickly made his way towards the tour bus door with everyone else following behind him.

A/J boarded the bus to see an interesting predicament. Sammi and Edward looked startled, and when he focused his attention to (y/n) who looked throughly pissed off.

"I'm going to my bunk," (y/n) said in a tight voice. A/J watched her walk away as Caleb asked Sammi and Edward what had happened.

"I don't feel like listening to her music!" Sammi was saying.

"So?" Caleb asked. "Can't you all just come up with an agreement?"

"Not likely," Edward scoffed. "(y/n)'s completely stubborn."

"That doesn't mean that you have to feed into the situation," Caleb said.

"So what kind of music are we listening to then?" Sammi asked. "Mine or Edwards?"

"Neither," Caleb said. "We're listening to mine. Hope you guys like Classical."

Sammi and Edward both groaned as the bus pulled out of the gas station and on to the highway. Not even a minute later they all heard some music blasting from the back of the bus.

"Oh that's just great," Sammi said sarcastically. "Would someone go and tell (y/n) to turn that racket off?"

"I'll go talk to her," A/J said quickly. He didn't think that Sammi or Edward would tell her to turn her music off nicely. He would just go and talk to (y/n). He noticed that Aaron was giving him a knowing look and he glared at him before walking towards the back of the bus.

  
** Your P.O.V. **

You stormed into your bunk and drew the curtain around you bunk with a huff. You supposed that you where acting childish, but so were Sammi and Edward. It was just music for goodness sake!

Digging for something under your bunk, you come up with a small (slightly broken) CD player. Plugging it into the outlet that was by the bed. Fishing around in your bag, you came up with the CD that you were looking for: My Chemical Romance's The Black Parade. Listening to loud, slightly annoying Post Hardcore music was a great stress reliever. You knew exactly what this situation called for. Playing Dead! extremely loudly and not caring about anything else at the moment.

Putting the CD into the CD player you hit play and flop down on the bunk. The song was halfway over when the curtain hiding your bunk got pulled aside.

"What do you- oh, hi A/J," you say, sounding slightly annoyed.

He motioned towards your CD player and you reluctantly turned it off so you could talk to him.

"What do you want?" You ask.

"I just wanted to talk," A/J said, sitting on the edge of the bunk.

"Did Sammi or Edward send you?" You ask crossing your arms. It was a bit awkward with you laying there so you sat up.

"No," A/J said. "Nobody told me to come. Why do you, Sammi and Edward not get along?" He asked.

"I don't know," you say fiddling with the CD players cord. "They always try and boss me around for some reason. Which is ironic because I'm actually older than both of them."

"You're older than them?" A/J said in surprise.

"Yeah," you say. "I'm older than Sammi by a month and I'm about two months older than Edward."

"I would've never expected that," A/J remarked.

"Well Sammi and Edward both say that I act like child," you say glumly.

"There's nothing wrong with being a kid at heart," A/J told you.

"I guess not," you say, glancing at him. "I suppose that it's also my fault because I let them push me around. I try not to, but I think that i'm to much of a coward to stand up to them fully. I just don't have the strength."

"Well you most certainly have the strength to put up with them," A/J said with a smile.

"That's for sure," you say with a short laugh. "Yeah..."

You trail off and fall into a awkward silence. You glanced nervously at A/J.

"So what-" You were abruptly cut off when the bus swerved, causing you to be thrown against the wall. Throwing out a hand for balance, you ended up with your hand pressed up against A/J's chest.

"You alright (y/n)?" A/J asked, completely unfazed by the fact that your hand was pressed up against his chest. When the bus had swerved he had braced himself against the wall with one hand on the mattress on your other side. You where effectively trapped between him and the wall. You noticed that the CD player had fallen off your bunk and was now on the floor.

"Uh..." You say slightly uncomfortable. He was really close to you. Like really close.

"What?" A/J asked you.

"You're like really close to me," you say.

"Yeah," A/J said, not moving.

You were trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation when a stray thought drifted trough your mind. He smells nice. You thought before frowning. Where had that come from?

  
"Are you sure that you're ok?" A/J asked.

"Fine!" You say, you're voice coming out as a slight squeak. "I'm fine," you say clearing your throat. You then noticed that you still had your hand against his chest. Blushing you retracted your hand and turned your head away, embarrassed.

"Hey A/J?" You heard Aaron asked as he approached you. "What are you-" He paused when he saw you guys. "Ooooh then," Aaron said abruptly turning around. "Sorry if I interrupted anything. I'll just be going now." He quickly walked away.

You groaned and covered your burning face with your hands. "Can I die now?" You mutter.

A/J laughed before getting off the bunk. "I'll talk to him," he said. "I'll make it clear that nothing happened, or was going to happen."

"You do that," you say, still not looking at him.

A/J picked up the fallen CD player and set it next to you. "It was nice talking to you (y/n)," he said before walking away.

You lifted your head out of your hands only when you where sure that he wasn't around anymore. You where completely embarrassed beyond belief. You tried to imagine how it looked to Aaron and that made you blush even more. You wished you where dead, or at least invisible.


	5. Chapter 5

** Your P.O.V. **

You where now down to your last show which would be taking place the next day. You still didn't know what it would be, the others had failed to tell you and you forgot to  look into it because you were distracted. Trying to avoid A/J surprisingly  took a lot out of you. It didn't help that the other members of his band where trying to get you guys talk again. They tried to get you guys to talk several times when you stopped by some festival to check it out. After you had something to eat and listened to some music you made your way back to the tour bus. A/J did talk to you, but only to tell you that he and the rest of his band had to go and do something. It kinda made you disappointed that he didn't talk to you more, which made you confused. 

You had been confused for the last couple of days so it really wasn't something new. You were confused about your feelings for A/J, if you had any for him at all, you're emotions where a jumble and you haven't managed to sort though them all yet. You knew that you had some feelings for A/J, but you weren't sure exactly what those feelings were. You had bigger things to worry about than your feelings for A/J, you needed to find out what your last show would be Finding Sammi and Edward and the kitchen area, you took the opportunity to ask them about it.

"Well..." Sammi said, glancing at Edward. "You see (y/n) we didn't want to tell you because we thought that, no, we knew that you'd freak out."

"Freak out about what?" You demanded.

"We will be playing at this festival tomorrow," Edward said.

"We're going to be what!?" You practically yelled.

"I told you we should've told her earlier!" Caleb said. "She would've actually had time to process everything and come to terms with it!"

"Yeah?" Edward said. "And have her freak out in front of everyone else? That'd be embarrassing! Not to mention that it'd basically ruin us."

"Is that all you care about?" Caleb exploded. "Your public image?"

"I'm sure that (y/n) would be embarrassed as well!" Edward cried.

"Well it didn't sound like you were talking about what she feels!" Caleb shot back. "It seems like you only care about yourself!"

"That's not true!" Sammi said. "We care about (y/n)!"

"Is that why you treat her like crap?" Caleb asked.

"We do not!" Edward yelled.

"Do to!" Caleb said.

Their voices faded out and your hands shook slightly. Play? At this festival tomorrow? Will hundreds, no, thousands of people? You were probably over exaggerating the number of people, but still. It freaked you out.

"(Y/n)?" You heard Caleb's say, but it sounded like he was trying to talk to you underwater.

"E-excuse me," you say, pushing past Sammi and darting off the tour bus. You crashed into A/J and apologized profusely before running off. You didn't know where you were going, you just needed to get away.

You eventually found a place behind a small building and collapsed to the ground. Pulling your knees up to your chest you ended up rocking back and forth muttering random stuff to yourself. You wiped your hands on your pants, they were sweating and you started to hyperventilate just from the thought of so many people.

Here you were, having a panic attack at a festival. You let out a bark of humorless laughter. Panic! At The Festival. You really were starting to lose it.

"(Y/n)!" You heard A/J shout. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

You heard him approach you. You peered at him as he knelt beside you.

"Shhh," he said putting his arm around you. "It's ok. Everything is going to be ok."

You ended up burying your face into his neck as he gently rubbed your back. You both sat there for a few minutes until you managed to calm yourself down.

"Sorry," you hiccuped, raising your head. Only then did you realize that you had been crying.

"It's fine," A/J said. He brushed the hair out of your face and wiped a stray tear away.

"You must think of me as pathetic and stupid," you say looking away from him.

"No," A/J said. He said it with such intensity that you turned to look at him in surprise. He grabbed your hand and held it tightly.

"You are not pathetic and you are not stupid. You are strong and you are beautiful."

And then, much to your surprise, he kissed you. You were shocked, but you didn't pull away from him. Perhaps allowing him to kiss you was just solidifying the feelings that you had started to have for him.

A/J pulled away slightly and studied your face. You knew that you were blushing, you could feel it. He stood up offered you a hand. Taking it, you stood up and noticed Dan coming towards you carrying two bags with him.

"Hey," he said, his gaze flickering to your clasped hands. "I figured that you'd want to get away from everything so I took the liberty of packing you a bag."

He handed you and A/J each a bag.

"You can take my car," he continued. "I already booked a hotel room for you. It's not the best considering that the festival is going on, but it'll do."

He turned to A/J.

"Take care of (y/n), will you? She's like family."

You felt a surge of affection for Dan. Any other manager would have demanded her to come back, but not him. Here he was letting you go as long as you came back in time for the show.

"You have my word that no harm will come to (y/n)," A/J said.

"Good," Dan said with a nod. "Here are the keys to my car. The hotels about five miles to the north. Days Inn, you can't miss it."

"Thank you so much for this," you say, taking the keys.

"No problem (y/n)," Dan said. "It's the least I could do. I won't tell the others where you are, I'll just say that you had something come up."

"Thank you," you said gratefully.

Dan nodded before turning around and walking away, whirling some nonsense tune. You handed the keys to A/J who pocketed them before slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Ready to go (y/n)?" A/J asked.

"You nodded before setting off to find Dans car. You knew that it was somewhere near the tour bus, but because Dan didn't like being too close to the 'riffraff' it wouldn't be to close.

A/J put his arm around your shoulders and affection welled up inside you. No matter how bad the others treated you, you knew that you had people like A/J and Dan to make things better.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long for you and A/J to find Dans car, although you did have to question where you found it. It was parked behind a line of not-so-pleasant smelling port-a-potties, roughly a hundred feet from the tour bus. Wrinkling your nose, you practically jumped into the passenger seat once A/J unlocked it.

Dans car was pretty nice. It was a silver Toyota with a black leather interior. The radio included a GPS as well as an aux input so you could listen to music via a phone.

Putting the key in the ignition, A/J started up the car and pulled out from behind the port-a-potties.

"The address for the hotel is already in the GPS," he observed.

"That's Dan for you," you say with a shrug. "Always thinks of everything. He probably expected me to.... Have a melt down and planned ahead."

"Are you ok?" A/J asked looking concerned.

"Yeah," you say, looking out the window. "Stuff like that happens a lot. Not as bad, but I know how to deal with it."

You drove in silence after a while. A/J was concentrating on driving, so you just kept staring out the window taking in the scenery. Trees passed you by as well as large houses that had well manicured lawns.

It took about another five minutes before A/J pulled into the Days Inn parking lot. Getting out of the car, you grabbed your bag before walking towards the entrance of the hotel. A/J locked the car and hurried after you.

Entering the hotel, you made your way over to the reception desk. While A/J got everything in order, you observed the lobby. It was neat although the cream color of the walls had a dull affect on everything.

"You and your wife here for the festival?" The receptionist asked.

Wait. What!? The receptionist assumed that you and A/J where married!? You wanted to just melt into the floor.

"My girlfriend and I are just staying for the night," A/J clarifying.

Oh no. You turned beet red. He did deter the receptionist from thinking that you guys where married, but saying that you were his girlfriend? A/J smiled at you before taking the room key and guiding you away.

"Your girlfriend?" You squeaked once you walked out of the lobby and down the hall.

"Yes," A/J said. "You're a girl and you're my friend. What did you think I meant?"

"N-nothing!" You say a bit too quickly. "That's exactly what I thought. I'm a girl and I'm your friend."

"Uh huh," A/J said with a slight smirk. Dear God, you wanted to die from embarrassment.

Arriving at the hotel room, A/J put in the key and opened the door.

"Ladies first," he said, holding the door open.

Entering the hotel room you noticed that it happened to be rather small, and.... there was only one bed. This wasn't going to end well.

"Uh... A/J?" You said uncertainly.

"Yes?" He asked coming up behind you.

"There's only one bed,"

A/J frowned when he noticed the slight problem.

"Hmmm," he said. "I can go back to the lobby and ask for another room if you want."

"Sure I guess," you say.

"Be right back," A/J said, walking out the door.

Walking over to the chair by the window, you say down and let out a sigh. This wasn't what you wanted to have happen. You were acting completely weird. You thought that he actually meant girlfriend for God's sake! You wanted to bang your head against the wall. Stupid. Stupid,stupid, stupid, stupid.

You got up and wandered to the bathroom. Small, that was to be expected. You turned around and faced the wall; it was also cream colored. You then realized that a part of you felt slightly disappointed when A/J had said that you were just friends.

"ARGH!" You said, banging your head against the wall. Unfortunately that was right when A/J came back into the room.

"You ok (y/n)?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah," you say. "I just got a headache."

"I think that banging your head against the wall would make it worse, not better," A/J remarked.

His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and you silently told yourself that it was silly that you liked his hair that way. You wanted to bang your head against the wall again. You went from being shy around him to acting like a complete idiot. A/J must've sensed that because he gently guided you away from the wall and towards the chair, where you sat down.

"So?" You asked.

"Unfortunately they don't have any more room," A/J said. "Because of the festival, they're full. So we're stuck here."

"That's just great," you say with a groan.

"I could sleep on the floor," A/J suggested.

"No," you say. "I mean- you don't have to- I can- don't sleep on the floor." You say getting embarrassed again.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," A/J said with a smile.

You hid your face in your hands and muttered something incomprehensible. A/J laughed and you heard the creak of bedsprings as he sat down on it. You looked up at him and you managed to work up the courage ask him a question that had been bugging you for some time.

"Why do you always wear those ugly suits when you perform?"

"You think that they're ugly?" A/J asked. "I'm wounded." He placed a hand on his chest.

"Well..." You said with a frown. "The white and black plaid one is particularly bad."

"Well then, fashion expert," A/J said. "What do you think I should wear?"

"The white one," you say. "But then you won't be trustworthy."

A/J grinned at your reference. "Don't me of it as me being untrustworthy," he said. "Think of it as me being pure and good."

"But I'm sure you're anything but that," you say. "Devil."

"I'm sure you're no saint either," A/J said. "Tell me, what 'sins' have you committed?"

"I'm not telling," you say.

"Meanie."

"Nosy."

"Scaredy cat."

"Dumbass."

"Smartass."

You mock glared at each other before bursting out in laughter. It was fun, you realized; bantering back and forth like this. It gave a sense that you had not a care in the world.

You spent the rest of the afternoon and the majority of the evening just talking together with occasional teasing. You got into a mock argument about whether or not aliens were real, and by the end of it you were both crying with laughter. A/J took his glasses off and wiped his eyes before glancing at the clock.

"It's already 9:30," he said.

"Oh," you say in surprise. "We haven't eaten yet."

"We could order room service," A/J suggested.

"Wait a second," you say. "Dan might've put something in our bags..."

You dug through your bag and came up with two packages of ramen.

"Ha! I knew it! Dan thinks of everything."

"Well I guess we're having ramen for dinner then," A/J said. "I think we have a microwave in here."

"It's right there," you say, pointing to the left of the TV.

After microwaving both packages of ramen, you are in silence. Once you were done you tossed them in the trash before assessing the one bed problem.

"I could sleep on the floor," A/J offered again.

"That'd be mean," you say. "You can't do that."

"Then what do you suggest?" A/J asked.

"You could- I mean-" You swallowed. "You could sleep on the bed. With me." There, you got that out.

A/J studied you.  "Are you sure?" He asked. "Because it would really be no problem for me to sleep on the floor."

You didn't trust yourself to speak so you just nodded.

"Alright then," A/J said. "But I'll sleep on top of the covers."

"Fine," you said, crawling under the covers. You rolled over onto your side so you didn't have to look at him. You felt the mattress sink down as A/J laid down on the top of the covers beside you.

"Good night (y/n)," he said.

"Night."


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up the next morning to the sun shining in your face. It took a moment for you to remember where you were and when you did, you flushed red. You sat up abruptly and looked at A/J who was beside you, still sleeping. Your face softened a bit when you saw him. He looked so peaceful laying there.

Sliding out of the bed you checked the clock to find that it read 10:15. Crap. You had to be back to the festival and be ready to perform by 11:45. You felt butterflies in your stomach when you thought about performing, but you told yourself that everything would be absolutely fine.

Grabbing the pair of clothes that Dan had packed, you hurried into the bathroom making sure to lock the door. After a quick five minute shower, you got dressed and stared at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a ripped back t-shirt and a red and black plaid short skirt; ick. After you had given A/J such a hard time about his ugly white and black plaid suit, he was definitely going to tease you about your skirt. Exiting the bathroom you found A/J sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning (y/n)," he said with a smile. "Might I ask what you're wearing?"

"Don't even start," you growled.

He laughed before grabbing his own change of clothes and going into the bathroom. You sat in the chair uncomfortably while you waited for him to be done. You jumped when your phone buzzed. Checking it you let out a sigh, it was Sammi.

 **Sammi** : _Where ARE you!? We're supposed to be performing at noon!!!_

You checked the clock. It read 11:05.

 **(Y/n)** : _it's only 11:05! Cut me some slack. I'll come as soon as I can!_

 **Sammi** : _You better be here! >:(_

You rolled your eyes and put your phone down. Sammi was always like that, and frankly you were getting tired of it. Hearing the bathroom door open, you looked up to see A/J coming out. Thankfully he wasn't wearing any of his ugly suits. He was wearing brown pants and a red shirt with a vest over it.

"Sammi just texted me," you tell him. "She's wondering where I am. Apparently we perform at noon."

"Well we have time," A/J said, sitting in the bed, facing you. "It's only 11:20, and it'll probably take us ten minutes to get down there anyways."

You nodded absentmindedly. A/J's hair was wet and for some reason you really wanted to brush it.

"What?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"You're staring."

"Oh," you say dumbly. "Is it ok if I- I mean I would like to- can I brush your hair for you?" You blushed and looked down at your hands.

"Of course," A/J said with a laugh. "Go right ahead."

He handed you a brush and turned around so you could brush his hair. You reluctantly got up and stood behind him and started to brush the tangles out. It felt slightly weird at first, brushing a guys hair? Come on! But you gradually became comfortable doing it. A sudden idea popped into your head.

"Could I maybe braid a small part of your hair?" You ask timidity.

"Braid my hair?" A/J asked in surprise. "Sure, I don't see why you can't."

You muttered thanks and began to braid a section of his hair. You didn't think that it'd stay in very long, you didn't have a hair tie or anything. A/J must've thought that too because he rummaged through his bag which was beside him and pulled out a small hair tie.

"Here," he said passing it back to you.

"Done," you say stepping back slightly. The braid fell on the left side of his head, just behind his ear.

"Thank you (y/n)," A/J said standing up and looking in the mirror. "You did a great job."

"We should probably get going now," you say, blushing slightly. "It's 11:30."

"I guess we should," A/J said.

You made sure that you left nothing behind before you left. Walking down the hall you hoped that the receptionist from yesterday wasn't there. Thankfully they were not.

Getting to Dan's car, A/J unlocked it before opened the passenger side door for you. You thanked him and got in, putting your bag on the floor in front of you. The drive back to the festival's location was spent in comfortable silence. A/J pulled up a dozen or more so feet away from the tour bus and you both got out. Luckily, no one was there so you wouldn't have to be subjected to any awkward questions.

"(Y/n)," A/J said after you both had put your bags in the bus.

"Yeah?" You ask.

"You going to be ok?"

"I think so," you say, and to your surprise you knew what you had said to be true. You we're going to be ok. You still had stage fright, that was a given by the butterflies in your stomach, but it wasn't as crippling as before.

"That's good," A/J said. "We should probably go to the stage now. The others will be waiting for us."

You nodded and followed him with a sinking feeling. How where Sammi and the others going to react?

~*~*~*~

Arriving behind stage you were prepared for another lecture from Sammi, but to your surprise she just ignored you after giving you a dirty look. A/J went over to his bandmates and you saw Aaron start teasing A/J about the braid in his hair.

"(Y/n)?" Caleb asked coming up beside you looking slightly nervous.

"Yes?" You ask, trying to face him.

"I wanted to apologize for how we tested you yesterday," Caleb said.

"It's not your fault, Caleb," you say. "It's Sammi and Edwards fault. They think that they can just boss everyone around because they were the one that formed the band."

"I know," Caleb said making a face. "I don't particularly like it. I hope that they will see their mistakes in time."

You both glanced over to where Sammi and Edward were. They were talking quietly with themselves and cast glances you way.

"I've been thinking about leaving after this is all over," you tell Caleb. You had mulled over that decision while you were in the shower.

"What!?" Caleb exclaimed.

"I think it's for the best," you say regretfully. "Sammi and Edward aren't even nice to me, and I feel like that's what will drive us apart."

"But you can't leave!" Caleb said. "You're just going to leave me with them?"

"You're going to be just fine," you say putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's just my time."

"What are you going to do then?" Caleb asked. He didn't sound very happy but he seemed to respect your decision.

"I don't know," you say with a shrug. "Maybe go back to school or something. My parents would be happy about it."

"Well whatever you decide to do," Caleb said. "I'll support it in full."

"Thanks Caleb," you say with a smile. "You have no idea about how that comforts me."

Five minutes till show time!" A stage crew member called.

"Ready?" Caleb asked you.

You took a deep breath. "Ready."

~*~*~*~

There was something different about performing this time around, maybe it was because it were really in the moment. Whatever it was, you found yourself enjoying it. To calm your nerves you focused on one person in the crowd and sang the song as if you were singing to only them. Different song, different person. That seemed to work well.

You could hardly believe it, but you were actually having fun. You felt Sammi and Edwards surprise by your change in attitude but you really didn't care about them. It was just you, the music and the crowd.

When you were done playing you came of the stage with a stupid grin on your face. You let out a surprised squeak as A/J hugged you.

"That was awesome (y/n)!" He said.

You nodded, unsure about what to say.

"The crowd seemed to really enjoy it," he said, releasing you.

You looked around and noticed that everyone else was trying to deliberately not look in your direction. You caught Caleb's eye and he gave you a nod and a thumbs up.

"You ready?" Aaron asked A/J, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," A/J said. He gave you a nod before following Aaron out on to the stage.

Watching them preform was just as fun as it was the first time, and since you now actually knew to words to their songs, you sang along. You didn't care about Sammi or Edward, who where still glaring at you. You caught A/J's eye when he turned in your direction and a huge smile appeared on his face. He motioned for you to join him on the stage but you shook your head and stayed put.

Several songs later you knew that their set was almost over. A/J paused after their last song and asked the crowd to quiet down so he could say something.

"Hey everybody!" He said. "How are you all feeling today?"

The crowd roared.

"Good?" A/J asked. "That's awesome. We have one more song to play for you before we end."

This made you confused. Since you were touring with Saint Motel you had memorized their set list. They were supposed to end with My Type, but A/J wanted to play another one?

"Everyone remembers (y/n) from Guild of the Inferno, right?" A/J asked. The crowd roared again, and even though they couldn't see you from where you stood, you still felt embarrassed. You felt Sammi and Edward's eyes drill into the back of your head.

"Well," A/J was saying. "I dedicate our last song to her. It's called 'Happy Accidents'."

THE END

 


End file.
